


Marion Choatesworth-Hayes

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e18 Privateers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post-ep short story forPrivateers





	Marion Choatesworth-Hayes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Marion Choatesworth-Hayes**

**by:** Rhonda Dossett

**Character(s):** CJ  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Category(s):** Post-Ep  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be.  
**Summary:** Post-episode short story for Privateers  
**Spoiler:** Everything through Privateers  


I should have heeded Sam's advice.  He had beautiful teeth.

Sam, Sam, Sam, the sunshine man.  Let me count the ways I miss you.  One, two, three, four. 

Four - two sets of two.

It's been four years since my infamous root canal - two years since I had my teeth cleaned - two hours since I've returned from having two fillings replaced - two minutes since I made a fool of myself in the Mural Room.  

Lots of twos and multiples of twos - the number two is ruling my life.  

Two plus two plus two plus two - well, you do the math.  Then add two codeine tablets, too much nitrous oxide, and too little food in my stomach. 

The sum of the parts is greater than the whole.

The dentist said I'd waited too long to save one tooth.  He was going to get to it tomorrow, until then the pain pills were supposed to suppress the pain.

It comes to me suddenly that I'm not going to be able to brief tonight.  No reason to see Danny again, too bad, so sad.

I can't brief -  I can hardly talk now without becoming hysterical.  

This whole morning, which started with an early dental appointment, has rapidly become a series of fragmented memories flashing faster and faster in my mind.

I think I was fine when I got here - didn't Josh say something to me about a glacier coming?  Or did he say it was melting?  The codeine kicked in about that time.  Maybe I was only supposed to take one pill.

Will.  Poor, poor, sweet Will.  He said I put olives in his jacket pocket.  I saw them when he pulled them out.  Lots of green olives.  I don't remember doing that, but my hands do smell like olives.  

I suppose if I find an empty jar in my purse, I'll have to take a plea.  Or better yet ask to have my whistle blown.  Bonnie said Toby was fixing whistles today.

Maybe Will can feed the olives to the goat, or was it two turkeys in his office.  No, goats, uh. . . goat. 

He went with me to talk to Amy.   Amy - Josh's second ex since we've been in D.C.   Two women, two disasters.  Oh, Mandy, you came and you . . . Wait, I don't like Barry . . .uh, what's his name?

Amy, Amy, Amy - I don't remember why she's here.  She keeps popping up and knocking down doors.   Something about a key.  They should give her a key and save the doors.

Will wrapped himself in the flag and talked about pirates coming to Marblehead.

Pirates, glaciers, and old ladies with funny names - Marion Choatesworth-Hayes

Damn.  I can't think about that now or I'll start laughing again.  The name's not really that funny, I know that.  It's the drugs.  My sides hurt from laughing.  My tooth hurts.  Tomorrow's too far away.       Pirates and glaciers and olives and . . . I need to go home and take a nap.  I have to go to a dinner tonight or is it a tea party in Boston?  Tonight, tonight . . .  It hurts to sing.

Big things happening tonight.  Zoey is going to be crowned - no, that's not right.  It's something to do with the French Revolution.  A beheading?  Abbey doesn't want them to use a gag.  Shouldn't it be blindfold?  But I thought she mentioned a gag.  

Freedom of Speech is still alive and well, but not in the U.S. Senate.  Okay, where did that thought come from?

Beheading?  Do they still do that in France?  My head hurts thinking about it.  What a pain in the neck.  Oh, no.  I can't stand to laugh again.  Deep breaths.

Jean-Paul is so pretty.  A pretty, pretty, boy even if his hair's too long.  Too bad he's so French. Too bad Charlie didn't punch him instead of that Orange County fruit thrower who ruined my $2000 suit.

Wait.  

No, that was a different guy.  Doesn't matter though.  Charlie should have punched all of them for insulting Andi.  Andi and her babies.  Two babies coming in two months.  Two, two, two -  too many twos.

Danny's been gone two years.

I need to stop this . . . this thinking. 

It's making me too confused.  

I'm just going to close my eyes for two minutes and sleep.

Marion Choatesworth-Hayes.  Damn.


End file.
